Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an optical module, and particularly related to an optical module which may emit light having different colors.
Description of Related Art
With the maturity of photoelectric technology, the lighting emitting mechanism of a light source has developed from thermoluminescence to electroluminescence (EL). Generally speaking, the light source that adopts the EL mechanism has narrower range of emission wavelength. In order to acquire different emission color or broader range of emission wavelength, it is common to utilize a wavelength conversion member (e.g. a phosphor-containing gel) to convert the wavelength of the light emitted by the light source.
In a conventional light-emitting device, the phosphor-containing gel is usually disposed in one side of the light source, such that the light emitted by the light source passes through the phosphor-containing gel and is converted by the phosphor-containing gel into a light with different wavelength. However, the color of the converted light is restricted to the type of the phosphor and the user does not have the chance to choose the color of the light to be converted depending on the circumstances.